


So Take Me To The Paradise

by tootiredmotel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War, Iron Dad, Multi, WHAT IS SLEEP, iron dad & spider son, pure whump, what is happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: "I wanted to make sure I was able to say goodbye""It was all for you""you're my best friend" "your mine too""Love. It's just to love"-The Walking Dead 8x9





	1. Living In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on a work for Itsy Bitsy Spiderling and Open Lab but after last night's episode of walking dead,.....

It was a relatively nice day. The sun was out, birds were chirping, etc etc.

Peter had spent the morning with Michelle at iHop, eating so many pancakes. “Gee, Parker, want a little pancake with that syrup?”  
In the afternoon he was with Ned, putting together lego sets. They were finishing the millenium falcon. For once, the meal Aunt May prepared wasn’t so bad. Homemade vegetarian pizza. 

Later in the day, Peter was at the compound, training with Nat and Cap-Steve. The others were hanging out all over the building.

But Peter’s favorite part of the day was when he and Tony worked on his Iron Spider suit. Thanos had damaged it, slamming Peter on the ground alone would’ve damaged it what with the power behind it. Not to mention everything else. 

“Hey Underoos!” Everyone and everything was cheerful. 

And while everything was great, the very best part of the day was when he and Tony were watching a movie. The others were there too, but they had gone to bed because they were either genuinely tired, or just couldn’t take another minute of Peter and Tony geeking out, arguing over Rogue One. 

Throughout The Force Awakens, they two were getting closer. By the middle of Rogue One, when Bruce was the last to leave them, Tony and Peter were side by side. Of course, Tony, being the adult he was, had his legs crossed on the ottoman. And then there was Peter. Sweet, little bitty Peter. The fifteen year old (his birthday was a couple weeks away) was sprawled out. At one point, Tony had wordlessy guided him to laying his head on the billionaire’s lap instead of trying to keep his head propped up by arms and elbows. 

Eventually, near the end of the movie, Peter’s eyes were dropping. Tony was carding his fingers through the boy’s hair, helping him ease into sleep. “M’ssir Stark?” Tony looked down at the kid, who was trying to prevent sleep from taking him. As peaceful as it was, kid had something on his mind. “Yeah kiddo?”

“You’re my favorite.” And Tony can’t help the way his heart clenches uncontrollably in his chest. It’s tightening by the second. Peter’s big brown bambi eyes are shining, even in the dark. Pure, like his heart and soul. “Yeah? You’re my favorite too.”

Tony manages to pull Peter closer somehow. He knows that they should each be getting in their own beds, but the kid is already drifting off and he’ll be damned if he wakes Peter up just to tell him to go back to sleep somewhere else. So they stay like that on the couch. Tony is laid up, swinging his legs onto his side of the long couch, matching Peter. The kid’s head is on Tony’s chest. They don’t have to worry about warmth, they had blankets.

-  
“My job was to protect you. Let me finish it.”

“Love. It was to love.”  
-

Tony is Peter’s pillow, so he doesn’t even care about waking up sore in the morning. This kid right here is worth it. His kid. 

-  
“Everything is at the tower. I want-wanted you to know. Just go to the lab,”  
-

He loves this kid so damn much, he’d be willing to do anything. With that in mind, he thinks of Peter’s future. And Peter will have a future. That ugly ass drying grape will have no say in that. As for Tony, if it meant his own future got cut short for the sake of Peter’s, he’d be okay with it. 

So he makes a mental note.

-  
“Pepper helped, so did Happy.”

There were more tears and protests from the other person. 

“It’s all there, everything.”  
-

He was gonna do one of those cheesy ‘if you’re seeing this I’m dead’ videos. Except he’d do it much better than Howard. And it wouldn’t just be a video. 

-  
“Please, please don’t go.”

This second part of the battle with Thanos took too much out of him.

“Please don’t leave me.”  
\--

 

‘Dear Peter,

I know, it’s super lame, right? A video diary? But I wanted you to know- dammit, you deserve more than what you’re getting. Pepper’s got your financial support squared up, Happy can provide you with unlimited rides. So not having a ride to the prom is not an excuse, you ask that MJ girl, Parker.  
I swear on DUM-E, if you don’t go to college because you’re helping the little guy-you can help even more with a college education. Because like it or not, you need one of those to run a company. That’s right, you’re going to be helping Pepper transition to retirement eventually. I wouldn’t want anyone else. Also, if a Harley Keener comes asking for a job, give him one.  
So.  
Remember BARF? Yeah, I have it set up. If I don’t update it every once in awhile, I’ll get to show you my favorite day. Speaking of which, kiddo. Underoos. I know you probably meant that for May or, or Ben that night, but, I said it back. Because I do. I really do.   
Anyways, Spiderling, you’re a real hero. I know you say you wanted to be me, growing up. That you look up to me. But hell, I look up to you. I hope I can be more like you when I grow up. You’re the best of us. And I’m proud. I’m proud of you, I’m proud of us. More importantly you, though.

Alright, this is getting sappy. Don’t do anything I would do, but definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’

\--

Tony watched as this amazing, spectacular kid shifted in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. He was about to close his eyes when a small voice broke through. 

“..love you”

And damn if his heart wasn’t being tugged in every possible direction and then some. Tony literally couldn’t take his eyes off of Peter. He smiled, carding through the boy’s hair again. 

“Love you too”

-

 

“Stop! Stop it, please, stop.” Peter broke down, sinking to his knees on the floor, sobbing.

BARF had stopped running the scene, but he could still hear what his mentor-his father figure said. It was on repeat in his head, playing over and over and over. And he’d never get to say it back.


	2. There's No Time To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate to chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot sadder than I intended

It was a relatively nice day. The sun was out, birds were chirping, etc etc.

Peter had spent the morning with Michelle at iHop, eating so many pancakes. “Gee, Parker, want a little pancake with that syrup?”  
In the afternoon he was with Ned, putting together lego sets. They were finishing the millenium falcon. For once, the meal Aunt May prepared wasn’t so bad. Homemade vegetarian pizza. 

Later in the day, Peter was at the compound, training with Nat and Cap-Steve. The others were hanging out all over the building.

But Peter’s favorite part of the day was when he and Tony worked on his Iron Spider suit. Thanos had damaged it, slamming Peter on the ground alone would’ve damaged it what with the power behind it. Not to mention everything else. 

“Hey Underoos!” Everyone and everything was cheerful. 

And while everything was great, the very best part of the day was when he and Tony were watching a movie. The others were there too, but they had gone to bed because they were either genuinely tired, or just couldn’t take another minute of Peter and Tony geeking out, arguing over Rogue One. 

Throughout The Force Awakens, they two were getting closer. By the middle of Rogue One, when Bruce was the last to leave them, Tony and Peter were side by side. Of course, Tony, being the adult he was, had his legs crossed on the ottoman. And then there was Peter. Sweet, little bitty Peter. The fifteen year old (his birthday was a couple weeks away) was sprawled out. At one point, Tony had wordlessy guided him to laying his head on the billionaire’s lap instead of trying to keep his head propped up by arms and elbows. 

Eventually, near the end of the movie, Peter’s eyes were dropping. Tony was carding his fingers through the boy’s hair, helping him ease into sleep. “M’ssir Stark?” Tony looked down at the kid, who was trying to prevent sleep from taking him. As peaceful as it was, kid had something on his mind. “Yeah kiddo?”

“You’re my favorite.” And Tony can’t help the way his heart clenches uncontrollably in his chest. It’s tightening by the second. Peter’s big brown bambi eyes are shining, even in the dark. Pure, like his heart and soul. “Yeah? You’re my favorite too.”

Tony manages to pull Peter closer somehow. He knows that they should each be getting in their own beds, but the kid is already drifting off and he’ll be damned if he wakes Peter up just to tell him to go back to sleep somewhere else. So they stay like that on the couch. Tony is laid up, swinging his legs onto his side of the long couch, matching Peter. The kid’s head is on Tony’s chest. They don’t have to worry about warmth, they had blankets.

-  
“My job was to protect you. Let me finish it.”

“Love. It was to love.”  
-

Tony is Peter’s pillow, so he doesn’t even care about waking up sore in the morning. This kid right here is worth it. His kid. 

-  
“Everything is at the tower. I want-wanted you to know. Just go to the lab,”  
-

He loves this kid so damn much, he’d be willing to do anything. With that in mind, he thinks of Peter’s future. And Peter will have a future. That ugly ass drying grape will have no say in that. As for Tony, if it meant his own future got cut short for the sake of Peter’s, he’d be okay with it. 

So he makes a mental note.

He’d make this day the one that stuck.   
-  
“Pepper helped, so did Happy.”

There were more tears and protests from the other person. 

“It’s all there, everything.”  
-

He was gonna do one of those cheesy ‘if you’re seeing this I’m dead’ videos. Except he’d do it much better than Howard. And it wouldn’t just be a video. 

-  
“Please, please don’t go.”

This second part of the battle with Thanos took too much out of him.

“Please don’t leave me.”  
\--

 

‘Dear Peter,

I know, it’s super lame, right? A video diary? But I wanted you to know- dammit, you deserve more than what you’re getting. Pepper’s got your financial support squared up, Happy can provide you with unlimited rides. So not having a ride to the prom is not an excuse, you ask that MJ girl, Parker.  
I swear on DUM-E, if you don’t go to college because you’re helping the little guy-you can help even more with a college education. Because like it or not, you need one of those to run a company. That’s right, you’re going to be helping Pepper transition to retirement eventually. I wouldn’t want anyone else. Also, if a Harley Keener comes asking for a job, give him one.  
So.  
Remember BARF? Yeah, I have it set up. If I don’t update it every once in awhile, I’ll get to show you my favorite day. Speaking of which, kiddo. Underoos. I know you probably meant that for May or, or Ben that night, but, I said it back. Because I do. I really do.   
Anyways, Spiderling, you’re a real hero. I know you say you wanted to be me, growing up. That you look up to me. But hell, I look up to you. I hope I can be more like you when I grow up. You’re the best of us. And I’m proud. I’m proud of you, I’m proud of us. More importantly you, though.

Alright, this is getting sappy. Don’t do anything I would do, but definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’

\--

Tony watched as this amazing, spectacular kid shifted in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. He was about to close his eyes when a small voice broke through. 

“..love you”

And damn if his heart wasn’t being tugged in every possible direction and then some. Tony literally couldn’t take his eyes off of Peter. He smiled, carding through the boy’s hair again. 

“Love you too”

-

 

__________

 

Standing before a gravestone made too early, Tony placed the flowers in their respective spot. Peter wasn’t exactly a flower guy, but he deserved something nice. Though it would've been if Peter was alive.  
Tony didn’t think he’d ever not miss the little punk. Peter had so much to live for. He was only sixteen. He had gotten his drivers license just before the second battle, wheel teach ya.

He had finally asked that MJ girl he liked to hang out, too. Tony was gonna let him borrow a car, but Peter had insisted they walk because ‘Michelle appreciates the effort and dedication, not the style’.

Sinking to his knees, Tony let out his tears as he recalled the first time he ever met Peter. 

It was the night before That Day, the day everything went wrong. Peter had confessed that he and Tony had actually met years before Spider-Man. 

The thing that always got to him though, sat in his mind on a loop.

You saved the boy then, but you couldn’t do it again.


End file.
